The disclosed device relates generally to safety devices for firearms which are utilized to prevent the discharge of the firearm by children and also to prevent the unintended discharge of the weapon. A large number of devices are known for locking firearms, with the two best known types of device being a trigger lock and a cable lock. The trigger locks function by blocking the trigger while the cable locks typically run through the barrel and ejector port and block access to the chamber.
Both of these types of locks have disadvantages which are known to those in the art. For example, neither of these types of locks works well with revolvers. A second example is that removing the locks can be time consuming. In an emergency where access to a workable firearm is required quickly, removal of the lock and subsequent loading of the weapon can result in significant delay. As yet another problem, the two main types of locks can be overcome by an unauthorized user, sometimes quite quickly. The cable locks can be cut with bolt cutters, and the trigger locks can typically be removed from the trigger housing with a drill, angle grinder, lock picks or similar devices.